The Final Beginning
by Ditt25
Summary: Spare? Kill? Does it even matter anymore? No matter what I do, every timeline ends the same. With me resetting out of boredom. But… Resetting led only to more boredom. So, what if I don't reset? Then, a human fell and everything changed. This could be SO much more interesting than murder... Rated T for language, violence, scary flashbacks, and, of course, Flowey being Flowey.
1. I'm Bored

**Book 3: The Final Beginning**

 **Inspired by: Toby Fox's Undertale**

Don't you have anything better to do? I know your kind. You aren't my friend. And you will never be my friend. So, do us both a favor and just... Leave me alone.

...

Golly, you must be some kind of sicko. Do you really want to be my friend that badly? Or do you just want to see me suffer? Either way. I'm. Not. Interested. I could kill you SO easily right now. YOU don't get any stupid goats to protect you. On days like these, readers like you only get four flimsy walls.

But why bother? Even killing isn't fun anymore. Maybe if my friend was still here, I could feel... Something... Anything. But they've been gone for such a long time, haven't they? Chara? Where are you? I-I don't want to be alone anymore.

Huh?! Did I hear something? That's not her footsteps. It sounded like... Like something falling. I'm done with you, little reader. I think my shiny new toy just arrived, courtesy of the Ebott Express. Hehehehehe...

It's been soooo long since I had a visitor. Now how did this go again? Oh yeah! Lull them into a false sense of security.

Howdy!

I'm Flowey.

Blahblahblah.

Geeeeeet the pellets!

They just jumped into all the pellets and HUGGED me? What a stupid kid.

Don't you know who I AM? I'm FLOWEY the ...

Okay, THAT was unexpected.

D-Did you just KISS me mid-monologue? What the HECK is WRONG with you kid?

They shove their finger in front of my face and nearly whisper their next few words to me while gently ruffling my petals.

"Shhh. Stay still. It'll be okay. I've got this."

I'm so confused. What's going on here? Don't they care that they are bruised and bleeding? Or that they are holding the very being responsible for it? And why? Why are they smiling and waving towards the distance behind me?

A moment later, I sense the reason. I hear flames crackling from behind. I-I know that sound. That heat. It's HER. Now's looking like a good time to reset. I reach for my SAVE file, but nothing happened. Urgh! Stupid kid! It seems that brat's desires for this world override mine! T-this isn't going to end well, is it? As I turn towards my assailant, the kid pulls me in, trying to use their own battered body to shield me.

"S-Stop! Don't hurt Azzy!"

I catch a glimpse of her, the flame within her palm slowly fading. Toriel and I share a similar, bewildered look, as we both ask aloud the same question in unison.

 **Azzy?**

That's what THEY used to call me. Could it really be? Has Chara finally come back? N-no. I can't let hopes and dreams get the better of me. Or this human will kill them again, just like those humans in the village.

"Can we keep him? Pleeeease?"

I know those eyes and that tone of voice. And I know what's going to happen. She's helpless to resist. She's going to cave. She always does. Back when I was a naive idiot, that trick never failed me, either. I hate you kid. But I gotta admit, that was well played. Maybe there's still some hope for you after all.

Toriel sighs, pulling out a flowerpot, and approaches me. See? How predictable. She's taking the kid back Home with her, and I'm going to be forced to come along against my wishes.

H-Hey! Stop that! G-Get your filthy paws away from me!

I lash out a couple vines at her, but hold off on the pellets and the verbal barbs. I only put up a token resistance to maintain my dignity, not enough to get her to ACTUALLY fight back. I'm not STUPID. I know full well I have no chance in a fair fight. And with that kid here, well, you know how it is. I'd prefer to NOT die for real, thank you very much.

Ignoring my middling assault, she simply gives a patient smile and continues digging up the soil around me. Arrrgh! How infuriating! Is she... Humming? Urgh. She is, and it's THAT song. I thought that was my theme. But , no. You wound me, moth- no! You aren't my mother anymore. You gave that title up years ago, when you replaced Chara and me with these random children.

"Frisk wants to hold Azzy too!"

 **Frisk? That's a nice name.**

No it's not! It's a stupid name. Perfect for such a stupid kid. But saying that out loud is probably not a good idea. This is bad. She's bringing her ugly face down to my level, like she knows what I'm thinking and has something to say about it. She whispers something to me.

 **(If you EVER harm my child again, I will not hesitate to strike you down).**

 **Have fun you two.**

And then she becomes all smiles and waves when she tells the kid to have fun. That was kind of creepy. So, yeah. Guess I won't be trying to steal their soul again unless I'm absolutely sure I have a clean kill. But, I'm not sure how much this pot will restrict me. If I get the chance, I'll need to test my power out on a random Froggit or something. Not like anyone would actually miss them anyways.

She hands me off to this "Frisk" and leads the kid to the stairway. But when she climbs the stairs leading into the Ruins proper, the child slows down.

As they come across a pile of leaves below the stairway, I sense something. Could this be what I think it is? Hahaha. It is. It IS! I can FEEL the Determination. I guess the best way to describe this would be like having nausea and a migrane at the same time. It really is a terrible experience. But it ends quickly. And this suffering will SO be worth it if it means getting out of this pot.

Maybe my power's coming back. It's just like... It's just like when I reset. Well, time to do some experimenting. Time to get rid of this flowerpot once and for all. FOR FREEDOM!

But the future refused to change.

 **Frisk! Are you coming?** I could hear her voice from across the hall.

"Just a minute!"

I am not sure if it was my feeling sick, or my disappointment in being unable to reset even after that surge. But I must have let on some sort of hint to the child by mistake.

"Azzy, is something wrong?" they ask me.

Oh boy. That's rich. THEY are worried about ME? And yet, they don't even have the decency to use my name. Pathetic.

Urgh! My. Name. Is. Not. Azzy! And yes! Something is wrong. It's YOU!

I forgot just how much fun it is to go off like this. This is so exhilarating. So liberating.

"M-me?" they stutter.

YOU refuse to call me by my name.

YOU won't let me borrow your Soul.

YOU conspire with that stupid goat to cram me into this stupid flowerpot and drag me to her stupid Home.

I have a few options on how to end this. I COULD keep up the anger. Scare them into submission. But that would be a temporary solution. It would only work so long as they see me as an actual threat. And, in my current situation, my pot-ential is limited... Damn it. I hate puns.

Instead, I pause briefly and take a deep breath. I chose to deliver the next line nice and slow, even feigning struggles of getting the words out, to ensure maximum guilt tripping power.

YOU… won't even let me *sniffles* reset.

Are they... Crying? Oh no, oh no, oh no. Toriel's gonna KILL me for real when she sees this. I-I gotta do something, and fast. And then, it happened. I couldn't believe my luck. Or their idiocy. Frisk fought through their tears to make me an offer I couldn't refuse.

"Azz- Sorry. I mean Flowey. I-I didn't mean to upset you. I don't think I can fix all of that. But... I guess I could stop calling you that when it's just us. And you can tell me when to reset. W-would you like that?"

Frisk's face is still red from all that crying. And now, I can hear HER coming. She's going to assume I hurt them again. I know she is. B-but it's not my fault! I didn't even touch them this time! Guess I have no choice but to accept Frisk's offer.

Tch. Fine.

I reach out a small leaf towards their pinkie. Kids still like pinkie swears, right? Truthfully, I don't expect them to keep their word for long. I certainly wouldn't if I were in their place. But, I just need to stall for a little time. Just long enough until I can steal their soul, or at least escape this pot.

She finally comes back to the door and enters the room. She gazes down, sneering at me in harsh judgment. I can tell that she's getting ready for another one of her grand ol' speeches. Like that time when time she caught me LV grinding on a bunch of Froggit. I really don't want to sit through another one of THOSE. So, I turn to Frisk. It's time to see if they are true to their word…

Do it!

"Okay!"

They nod, close their eyes, and calm their breathing. They're really going to do it!

I feel dizzy. My vision is blurry. It seems I was right after all. This kid really DID steal my reset powers.

* * *

Author's Notes

I'm sorry about getting this one up a day late. Also, I had to edit it shortly after publication as only some of the the formatting transferred over. Well, TECHNICALLY it's still the anniversary on the West Coast, I suppose. So guess I didn't really lie? I should get chapter 2 posted sometime on Friday Sept 16.


	2. You Call This a Reset?

**Frisk! Are you coming?**

*Sigh* There's a catch. Of course. There's ALWAYS a catch, isn't there? Seems like this pathetic human only brought me a few moments back in time.

Frisk, why am I here? I try to inquire. I should be out of the pot and back at my patch of grass by now if they really did reset.

"I did it!" they cheered happily, fully oblivious to the contempt contained within my question. I sigh and rephrase my question.

Why didn't we go back further? Isn't your "save point" when you fell and entered here?

"I made a new one!" Again, COMPLETELY oblivious to any of my contempt.

Was THAT what caused me to feel ill before? Things just got really complicated all of a sudden. Making a new "save point?" That's… not how it worked for me.

You WHAT? How is that even… *sigh* Can you at least still use the old one?

"Nope! Only one save file at a time :D"

Oh. My. God. First off, just kill me now for stealing Alphys' catchphrase like that. And secondly, did this kid SERIOUSLY just emote inside their dialogue box? Don't they know all the cool kids get custom sprites to wink with. *Flowey winks* See, even I get one!

"That's funny. Do it again, Flowey! Do it again!"

Are they laughing? I guess they like it when I wink. They even remembered my name this time. I should probably remember this for later use. A meat shield with reset powers would be a very useful tool to have on my side in this new game where even I don't know what happens next anymore.

I can hear her footsteps approaching. It's only because this kid "likes me" that I haven't been blown to bits by Toriel yet. So, in the interest of my continued self-preservation, I indulge the kid with another wink. Again they laugh, right as she reenters the scene.

 **Are you two having fun? To be honest, I was a bit worried… We must be on our way now. Follow me, little one.**

Wow. She barely even showed her contempt for me there. Other than the bit worried part and using singular for little one. But that's actually quite mild compared to how she usually reacts to attempted murderers, like Da… I mean Asgore. Or, you know, me, anytime that I got bored.

It's a pretty uneventful trip to the Monster Candy room. Not like I can do much about that. Sure, she gives us an ancient phone during the long corridor. But that thing is sooo lame. It can't even run Minesweeper. Let alone that cute game where momma starves to death and then the kid dies from injuries after wading through bramble, hitting their head on a rock, and weakly pulling themself infront of a baby murderer who is "supposed" to be the "good guy."

But nooo. I'm stuck in this pot, bored out of my freaking mind, and with her just waiting for ANY excuse to blast me to bits. About all I can do right now act cute and hum my theme. A simple 22-second loop designed to trick idiots, like this kid here, into thinking that I'm actually their friend.

They must have noticed me bobbing my head along to the music. A small smirk runs across my face. PERFECT. This is just perfect! It's actually working.

"That's cute, Azzy." What? No! I'm. not. Az-. Didn't you JUST promise to…

I didn't realize it right away, but based on what they did next, they must have recognized my frustration at their perceived betrayal. At the time though, I wrote it off as just some dumb little game of Charades.

A finger? Pulling across their mouth? I'll rip your mouth off?! Oh yeah? Well, not if I rip yours off first, "buddy." Yeah! This sounds like fun! Let's get it on, fleshbag! I am so excited. Finally, time for some REAL action.

And then it hits me. That's not what's going down at all, is it? This kid isn't like me. They've got this sickening goody two-shoes shtick going on. Still, that sign seems so familiar from somewhere. Hmmm…

Didn't Chara show me that once before? It was back when… That's right, I remember now… Back when we were discussing our plan. You know the one, dont'cha little reader? Yeah. THAT plan. The one your ancestors just had to ruin when they killed us.

Anyways, when Chara and I finished talking, they were very insistent I copy this gesture before we left the garden. They said it meant that we would "zip our lips" and not tell anyone anything about it.

Ugh. Fine, Frisk. I droop my head down, giving up on the idea of chewing them out over calling me Azzy this time. I'll play along with the role of cute little harmless flower for a little bit longer. But watch your back, puny human. All these random smiles and happy themes I'm humming? Each one is simply me imagining the myriad of tantalizing possibilities of how to best break you.

In this world of kill or be killed, there are only two constants. First, never trust a flower. And secondly, what Flowey wants, Flowey gets. And guess what? Flowey doesn't want you to die a quick death anymore. Lucky you, Frisk! Flowey wants to TO SEE YOU SUFFER. Don't you feel so special?

After awhile Toriel and the kid get their candy. In order to free their hands long enough to hold the candy, I see Frisk put the phone in their pocket. That gives me an idea. Once Toriel turns away, I gently poke them with my leaf and then put my leaf up to my mouth, much like they were telling me to be quiet before shielding me when we first met.

Good, I got their attention. I point to their pocket where they set the phone. They pick it up. I give a little smile and a nod of my head. The fool happily hands it off to me and I proceed to dial her number. It seems I still remember it. 915-2015 that's still her number, isn't it?… *sigh* Geez, she really DOES value humans over me. If I still had feelings, I would be disappointed.

Of course, don't you little readers try calling that number to warn her. I'm certain the Underground and surface world have entirely separate phone systems anyways. You'd probably get some pay by the minute weirdo. And as much as I simply adore the idea of you getting emotionally traumatized on your own dime, well. It really was not my intention to deceive you this time. As awful as I am, even I have standards.

I place my leaves over where my ears would be. Hoping the kid picks up on my message. They did and they cover their ears. Whose my good idiot? Oh yes you are, yes you are. I prepare to change my voice and then she picks up.

Ms. Dreemurr! Ms. Dreemurr! This is an emergency! Please, you must come back to your house immediately.

She sighs and shakes her head. She really hates it when anyone calls her Dreemurr. Not like it's any wonder why though. "Mr. Dreemurr" went on a murderous rampage, slaughtering her last six children for a cause she knows he doesn't even believe in. But you know the best part? It doesn't even end with that atrocity!

Chara, well, I think she figured them out eventually, even if she was a bit slow on the uptake. After all, let's just say there must be a reason why the tools at Home are filed down, but the ones at New Home are still sharp.

And then, there's… "him." Growing up, she always told him violence was never the answer. Oh! How delicious her guilt must have tasted when she learned that he died precisely BECAUSE he didn't do a violence!

Anyways, enough reminiscing about all the fun times from her past. She should be getting out of my hair for a little bit. And then I can show the human just how much I LOVE them. You want some LOVE, dont'cha?

 **Stay here. I need to, um, run some errands. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, Frisk. Even if it's just to hear my voice.**

Gee. More passive-aggressive cowardice with her acting like I'm not here. Really? Oh look, she's staring at me again. Okay, that's better. She leans down to me, expression stern. That's more like it. She whispers quietly enough that the human would not hear, only me.

 **(And remember, little flower, if you even THINK about harming a single hair on this child's head, I will end you).**

A shallow threat, now that I had the time to regain my senses following this whole potting ordeal. She will be too faraway and too late the next time I try anything. I'll make sure of that. Anyways, even if I DO mess up, she probably doesn't have the guts to really "end me" in front of the kid. And, should worse comes to worst… well, I could always ask this kid to reset for me again. The best part is, they are so naive they would do it, too! Even right after I get done trying to kill them! What an idiot!

 **Have fun, you two. I must apologize. I really should have brought some coloring books or something. I suppose if you get bored talking to eachother, perhaps you can play in the leaves. Pretend you are a monarch and rule over the leaf piles with an iron fist. Just, please, Frisk. Try not to dirty up your clothes too much. Be good, alright?**

* * *

Flowey's Notes

Wanted Author's Notes? Too bad! Remember what I said about fourth walls last chapter? They are SO flimsy.

Don't worry, I didn't actually kill him. Not yet, anyways. He just ran off to his friend's sideblog, over at "flowers-with-pots" on tumblr. But why go there? That's such a stupid name. He's probably just going to ramble on and on about something dumb anyways.


	3. Storytime

Once Toriel leaves, Frisk carries me over to the leaf pile nearest the candy room. My pot is set down upon one end, while they sit at the opposite side. After a minute alone in silence with the kid, their expectant stare bores me enough to take action. I suppose they want me to talk to them. After all, that was what SHE told them to do, wasn't it? And this "good kid" would NEVER disobey "Mother," now would they?

You want me to talk, huh? Alright. But, it'll cost you.

I put on a mischievous grin with that last sentence. Worry not, "dear" reader. I'm not expecting to trade my words for a soul. They'd probably steal control whenever I wanted to do anything fun. Just like that stupid kid who got Chara killed.

I'm only teasing them for now, okay? Giving them a little scare. A flower's gotta have his fun while he still can. And this is my most interesting reset in a long time, even if the kid and pot are annoying. I'd be a fool to just throw this all away so quickly. Anyways, Frisk gasps and places their hands over their heart.

No, no. Not that. I just want some answers. Some REAL answers. First off, why did you chose that name for me?

"You're just too cute!" They giggle. "A cute little flower like you deserves a cute name."

No, I'm not! I-I am not cute! Don't you remember? I tried KILLING you! And I'll try it again!

"Awww. You look even cuter when you're angry, Flow-Flow."

Really? Flow-Flow? That is disgusting. I never thought this possible, but … I think I actually like Azzy better than that. Not that I'd ever actually admit that to the kid. I give them another condescending stare.

Moving on… Next topic. Why did you come here?

They sigh and hang their head briefly before answering.

"I … was bored."

Bored? I inquire. They aren't mocking me, are they? Because that sounds an awful lot like something I would say.

"Nobody up there was any fun. Do this! Don't do that! Go to school. It was always the same boring routine, day, after day, after day. None of them truly cared for me or my choices. They only cared that I follow their silly little rules. I felt… trapped. And I… hated it."

Hate? I chuckle to myself. Kid, you don't even know the first thing about hate. And I can prove it. A sly smirk comes across my face. I contemplate pointing to the floor halfway between me and the Froggit. But, nah. It's not worth the effort. If I make them mad, I might not get another chance to hear this story. And, unlike Froggit slaying, this is actually something new to me. Curious, I decide to let the kid ramble on for the time being.

"Sometimes, when I went outside, I could see children playing with their brothers. It always looked like they were having so much fun together. And, for a long time, I wished for a brother of my own. I even had the perfect name picked out. But nobody came."

But nobody came? I was not expecting that out of this child. Their story sounds a lot like… like me. But, even I had Chara. Do they want me to be their Chara? No. I-I can't do that. Chara was great. They were the hopes of humans and monsters both. And me? I'm, well, THIS. Ignoring my wordless protest, Frisk continues their story.

"In the end, the only comfort I could find was with the golden flowers. They never judged me, or made fun of me, or tried to make me be someone I'm not. I thought they were the perfect friend for somebody like me. Can you imagine my excitement when I found a real, live TALKING one!"

I... can't, Frisk. I just… can't. Hope, love, compassion. Those things were destroyed alongside "his" body. Perhaps ten or twenty resets ago, I could remember the thrill of my very first kill and use it to pretend I understood you. But now, even that once precious memory means… nothing.

"When I met you, I was so happy. I thought there was only one name fitting for such a magnificent creature. I would gift you the name for my brother who never was. B-but you didn't even like that name, did you?"

I am many things, but "a magnificent creature?" Never was, and never will be. Not even back then. I try to hold back my laughter. And I fail miserably. The local Whimsun flee in terror at my uncontrollably deranged display. Frisk's face looks absolutely heartbroken. I should be happy at eliciting such a powerful response, but again… nothing. I sigh. Seems like it's time to tell them the truth. Or part of it, anyways.

I don't know anything about this "Azzy" you dream of. But, the Azzy I knew? He was weak. A pathetic coward who threw away his best friend's life for nothing. I cannot bring myself to accept a name like that.

Frisk smiles at me after that little story. And in reaction, I give them a nasty look. No, not the scary face, just an agitated stare. Then they laugh at me. This is getting annoying. They are probably thinking something like "so he DOES care," or maybe even "he's getting bored of killing?"

N-No! No, I don't! But he… he… His kill meant NOTHING. It wasn't for fun, or power, or curiosity. Or even self-defense. Such a disgrace the art of killing is simply unforgivable. That's ALL there is to it.

As I finally catch my breath, I notice the look on Frisk's face. They appear dumbfounded by my sudden outburst. And then I realize. They never actually SAID anything to provoke it. That was all on me. Ha ha ha. I guess this pot's taking a bigger toll on me than I thought.

Being trapped in this pot is exhausting. I'm taking a nap. Wake me when something exciting happens.

"B-but, what about? You said you'd talk to me."

And I did. Asking is talking. Now stop whining about how stupid you are, and take me somewhere fun.

"I'm telling Mom! You called me stupid."

They run over to me and pick up the pot. Seems like the kid doesn't take well being called stupid. So much so, they aren't even going to be a good kid anymore and wait for Toriel to come back. Not that I have a problem with this. So long as they still don't let Toriel incinerate me, I care not how my TOY thinks of me. And besides, that room was getting boring. So, I let them pick me up, THIS TIME at least.

We could have been here for hours before she got back if I didn't say anything. She may not look the part, but Toriel is actually quite easily distracted. It probably has something to do with how much of a worrywart she became after leaving New Home. But hey, I'm just a flower, not a psychologist. What do I know?

Before we even manage to leave the room, a random Froggit approaches us. They normally aren't much of threat. With the new story finally out of the way, it's time to finally show this kid that the real meaning of hate! I motion at Frisk to wait up before confidently pointing at myself.

Now's my chance to see what I can still actually accomplish stuck in this pot. I summon some friendliness pellets *BULLETS*. It seems that much still works. I'm sure they know by now, so no need to waste effort on silly pretenses. While taking aim at the defenseless Froggit, I feel my entire being pushed violently forward. My eyes reflexively close mere moments before I bang my head on that stupid flowerpot. My concentration shattered momentarily, my pellets *BULLETS* break apart and fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Bad Flowey!" I hear the kid reprimanding me. I turn to them and, for the first time this run, put on my scary face.

WHAT DID YOU SAY?

I summon more pellets *BULLETS*, but Frisk remains unfazed. They simply flick me in the face with their finger once again and smile. And again, I drop them all. And again, they scold me like I'm some sort of little kid.

"Bad Flowey!" they say, with a grin on their face. They seem to enjoy these useless attempts at trying to fix me. Unfortunately, I find this scene a boring rehash of my early resets with Toriel.

Fine. I get it. No killing. I sigh. Geez, you are so boring. No wonder nobody wanted to be your friend.

As the kid wanders around the Ruins, sparing everything in sight, I grow impatient. The power of a deity, the intellect of an ant. Just like the idiot they are. Seriously, this is completely pointless. Froggit and Whimsun aren't even smart enough to comprehend that mutual selfishness everyone else refers to as "friendship." So, why even bother?

Bored of this repetitive cycle of mercy, I yawn and take that nap I promised earlier. The kid calls out my name, but I ignore them. Eventually, I hear a sigh and then footsteps. This gentle swaying up and down must be their walking. I must have been too worked up to notice when they first they carried me, but I'm not going to lie. This… actually feels kind of nice. Of course, I still plan to kill off Frisk once all this is all over. But, I'm not finished playing with my little toy quite yet. I just need some time alone to think up a new game.

* * *

Flowey's Notes

Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz (Don't be scared. Brother's here for you.)


	4. Dreemurr Reality

"Come on, Azzy! This way!" a familiar voice giggles as, playfully encouraging me to head deeper inside the caves of Waterfall.

I wonder. Chara? Is that you? I rush over to the source of the noise. When I finally catch up, I can't help but I rub my eyes in disbelief. It.. It really IS you. It's been so long, Chara. I-I thought I had lost you forever.

My entire body can not stop itself from shaking as I nervously approach the small ferry boat you proudly stand upon. As I step onto the boat, my eyes begin to feel funny. This is a sensation I haven't felt in a very long time. Not since…

Tears? No! I can't let Chara see me like this. I-I'm a big kid now. And big kids don't cry. Desperate, but unable to stop my tears, I instead rush towards my sibling, hoping to embrace Chara and turn my face away before my shameful sign of weakness can be noticed… It actually seems to be working?

Upon calming myself down, I finally realize we aren't docked at land anymore. This is… actually quite nice. No birds singing. No flowers blooming. On days like this, kids like us should be enjoying the river. The gentle rocking motion back and forth sets the perfect backdrop to wash away the constant chaos and restlessness inside of me, if only for a few moments. But it seems this brief moment of contentment was only temporary. As my sibling's voice breaks the silence, a cold chill takes hold of me.

"Brother, we need to talk." As I finally pull my head up to look them in the eye, I catch a glimpse of a creepy smile.

We need to talk? I… do not like where this is going. Even without the face, the chances those words would be followed by good news was already nearly zero percent.

"Father gave me up to train the fish lady. And Mother? She's even worse. She replaced me with some random kid she didn't even care about! She just LET them die and replaced THEM with the next kid that fell! A-are you going to replace me too, brother?"

No! I-I'd never do that! I… I visited the room next to your grave every day as a flower. But I never could bring myself to actually visit you. Not until I could became worthy of your praise. I know I may talk a big game. But, trust me. I am fully aware of just how pathetic I was… And how pathetic I still am.

"Do not LIE to me, Azzy. I saw you getting chummy with the new kid. Brother, you wound me. I thought we had something special. But, I guess I was mistaken. I'm just another worthless toy to you, aren't I? A useless plaything, destined to be forgotten and discarded."

That's not true! D-don't talk like that! I let go of them, taking a few steps backwards before instinctively motioning with my hands. My… Hands …? My eyes catch a glimpse of the river. The reflection of stupid little Asriel's face mocks me with a smile. Even with the uncomfortable insinuations, I should have known this was too good to be true. This isn't really my Chara. This dream is just a sick imitation of what died long ago.

"Really? As soon as they used OUR name, you cowered. And you barely put up any resistance to Mother taking you both in. As much as you deny it, you actually ENJOY humoring the new kid, do you not?"

Even though I keep telling myself this is not real, I still can not stop myself from cowering in the face of such accusations. I-I would NEVER betray you, Chara. NEVER. W-why won't you believe me?

I-it's not like that! It's all just self-preservation. I swear! My head begins to hurt. But it doesn't make any sense. I'm not injured, nor am I trying to reset yet.

"Everything is your fault. But you cannot accept it. You think you are above consequences. I DIED so you could grow strong, Azzy. And THIS is how you repay me? With weakness?"

No. No no no no! I am brought back to reality by the sight of my stubby little leaves pointing at a wounded child as their blood slowly drips down from their face and their arms onto a blue and purple shirt. Are they… dead?

No. It seems they are still breathing. As pathetic as they are, I know that no monster in these Ruins could possibly pose that kind of a threat. Except maybe for Toriel. But she would never intentionally harm a child, especially not like this. There's only one option left. And, in my current potted state, it's going to get me killed once she finds out. I… did this to them, didn't I?

"Flowey. What happened? You looked so peaceful. And then BAM! Pellets everywhere." They seem to be in a good mood, considering they almost died right there.

None of your business. I am too agitated to even bother correcting them about the bullets right now.

"C'mon. Don't be like that." I suppose they can't be hurt TOO badly if they can still muster enough energy to tease me like this. If they keep this up for much longer, though I don't think I'll be able to control myself.

It was just a bad dream. Nothing more. Just drop it already! At this point I'm snarling at them. I've been TRYING so hard to hold off on hurting them. They are new, so they are still fun to play with and tease. And, besides. So long as Toriel lives, staying on the brat's good side is sort of essential to my continued well-being.

Their phone rings. But it's still in my pot. This has to be Toriel, nobody else has this number yet. I sigh, knowing full well she's going to want to talk to them. I don't even bother answering.

It's for you. Scowling, I hand over the phone. All they do respond with is a small smirk and a few seconds of silence, followed by a single word before they hang up.

"Butterscotch."

They hand the phone back to me. Confused at their lack of tattling, my eyes meet theirs for a moment.

"You deserve to be happy too."

No, I don't! Stop lying! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

What happened next was a blur. All I remember is seeing countless bunches of little white pellets and the sound of my own labored breathing. I didn't even get to hear them scream. What a pity. Their corpse laid upon the cold, hard floor and I couldn't even recall how it all happened. What a waste of a perfectly good kill.

See, Chara? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick, see? Still, it seems as if I have some sort of unfinished business to take care of. But what? I can't put my petals on it, but I can tell. We are missing something, sibling. Something IMPORTANT.

* * *

Author's Notes

Flowey seems distracted temporarily. Countless years of guilt, doubt, and idolization concerning his sibling seems to have gotten to him. Is Chara really with him this time, or is he just projecting again? By the way, the next chapter will release this Friday.

And if that pun in the title wasn't bad enough, I'm sure Flowey really wouldn't take well to what I just said about Chara. So, uh, I'll just show myself out before I get hurt.


	5. File saved

It finally dawns on me. That IMPORTANT thing I was forgetting from before. Silly me, it was Frisk's soul. Our little red ticket out of this prison. The light's shine creates an optical illusion, leaving half of their soul sharing the same hue as yours, Chara. As I reach out to take what back is rightfully ours, my body trembles.

W-why am I hesitating? Fear? Anticipation? SCREW THAT WIMPY CRAP! I am Flowey! Flowey the Flower. And it's about damn time I take back my dignity and my freedom! I take one last breath to calm myself before absorbing the soul.

…

That's odd. I'm actually a little bit disappointed. I was so looking forward to them squirming about in futility. Even YOU squirmed a little bit back then, isn't that right, Chara? Never fear, Brother would NEVER forget about you. But Frisk? Frisk here is so boring and forgettable. They didn't put up any resistance at all. Not that it really matters. It's time to finally see what kind of power a human soul can provide.

I lazily stretch out my vines and yawn, effortlessly breaking my way out of this accursed pot. As I am about to burrow below the surface, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Perfect. A new victim.

Oh, hello there little Froggit. Do you want some LOVE? Here you go! I shoot a couple tiny pellets as a warmup. This creature is so pathetic. The first volley is enough to turn it into a worthless pile of dust. But… nothing? I do not feel accomplished at all. Hmmm. Maybe I need to try using a stronger attack.

Oh hey. A Loox. Where did that come from? Oh well. I give them a little smile as they beg me to not pick on them. They breath a sigh of relief. But, come on. You know me better than that, dont'cha?

It's time to have some fun with my new power. I unleash a huge burst of magical energy, not even bothering to try shaping or aiming it. Just maximizing the destructive potential and letting it rip! Something's bound to hit eventually.

Several star shaped bullets, each larger than a child's fist, shoot forward. Several are wildly off target, violently denting and scorching the violet walls. But with just a single hit, Loox is instantly destroyed in a single bow, not lasting long enough to even show a shocked look of betrayal. Even their dust gets immediately vaporized. Such power should leave me tingling with exhilaration. But still… nothing. I feel nothing at all.

Why? I just don't understand. Why do I still not feel anything, even when I kill? Is it them? Is Frisk suppressing my feelings? As I open my mouth to vocalize these thoughts, I notice myself gently shaking my head no. Almost like that stupid runt was shyly trying to apologize for taking even a tiny measure of control away from me, just to answer my question.

So, you are just going to watch as I DO whatever I want? As I KILL whomever I want? Though I willed neither, a small smile comes across my face as I nod. That really must be them. For now, they seem content to simply let me play out this little power fantasy. Truthfully, I expected them to try stopping me, perhaps even to reset.

As I approach Home, I come up with a dastardly plan. Sure, "mother" was worthless at teaching me to feel when I tried to "be good." But maybe teaching me to feel when I kill will be different. And even if she fails, surely the kid will react. At this point, I'm willing to take anything I can get. Even if it's just another stupid refrain of "Bad Flowey!"

She should be downstairs talking to Smiley Trashbag right about now. As I descend the stairs, an old memory resurfaces. This was where Chara first tried to teach me to be strong, to stop being such a crybaby. They were so patient with me, never giving up on me, even though I never made any progress. In the end, my weakness got us both killed. But Chara, if you can see me, I finally did it. I'm… finally strong like you.

From my peripheral vision… Oh, are my big words confusing to the little reader? Countless resets, infinite time to learn, dummy. Anyways, as I was saying. I notice a yellow star-shaped light where there never used to be one. I wonder. The kid could save. Since I have their SOUL now, does that mean that I can save, too? Could these strange lights be what they stare at when they save? I concentrate my sights on the petal-colored light. I begin to notice the usual symptoms from when I loaded or the kid did either one.

FLOWEY 9999:99 LV: 2

Home - Basement

File saved.

Success, I suppose. Proceeding down the corridor, her voice faintly echoes in the distance. Growing louder and louder the closer I approach. Until, at last, her words can finally be made out.

 **... Could you please, please promise something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?**

I do not hear his reply. But what he says doesn't matter. I'm not here for him. After a few moments, she turns around to return upstairs. But, she stops in her tracks when she sees little old me.

Um, howdy? I fake a nervous laugh. She seems shocked to see me outside of my pot like this. I wonder, how long will it take before she asks about Frisk?

 **F-Frisk? Where are they? Answer me, where is Frisk? What did you DO to them?**

Well, that was quick. I pause and hang my head, feigning shame. I... I failed, Tori. Someone got them shortly after you called. They stole their soul. I was fortunate to escape, b-but...

She looks confused. Conflicted even. Like she's sorry about ever doubting me. And a bit surprised that I could "feel" like this for the kid. Of course, I expect you idiots to know by now that I can't actually "feel." That this is all a ploy to trick her. But she doesn't know that yet. Foolishly, she kneels down and picks me up. She starts crying, like the worthless coward she is. After a good thirty seconds of her incoherent driveling on and on about what I can only assume were attempts of apologies and comfort (I wasn't really paying attention), I finally end my little act.

It was ME. I killed them! I thrust my newer, stronger vines into her back, being certain to twist the thorns about her squirmy innards during the impalement. Her face contorts in ways I haven't seen for dozens of resets. Between her emotional vulnerability and my direct hit, she cannot possibly fight against her wounds. Shortly after, I am rewarded. I bathe in a shower of her dust.

But still… I feel nothing. No glee, no regret, not even a perverse pleasure that her dust was unknowingly wasted on the least favorite of her nine dead children. Just… utter indifference and absolute boredom. Perhaps I could be more direct next time. I try to reset, like I used to before the human fell.

LOAD SUCCESSFUL!

I guess it actually worked. Again, I witness her begging the sentry to protect the child, fully unaware that Frisk is already dead. And again, Frisk offers no resistance from within me. What is their angle? They must realize what I'm doing, right? Before she can even turn around, I start my speech.

Why are you asking him for help? Frisk is already safe inside of me. I taunt her even further with a cute little wink as she turns to me.

She has no words for me. The temperature of the room rises as she summons a large ring of fire around her, consisting of multiple smaller flames. We do our little "dance" for a bit. It's been countless resets since I've actually had a "fair" fight with her. Usually I go for the cheap shots since such garbage doesn't deserve real effort.

She… actually landed one hit on me? I must be getting rusty. Oh boy. Here we go. Looks like maybe she's finally worth talking to. I imitate Frisk's face and voice.

M-Mother. Stop hurting us! I-I don't want to die again!

Shocked by this scene, her will to fight disappears and her flames fade away. She covers her mouth in horror. But, still. Nothing on my end, huh? Perhaps, I need to utterly break her fragile, little heart. I could let her know EXACTLY who I am *WAS.* That sounds fun! I switch to her mortified expression she wore many, many years ago while watching over Chara on their deathbed. Can you hear me? We want you to wake up…

 **H-how do you?** Perfect, she still remembers. I allow my face to return to normal, as I nod and simply give her my dorky little Asriel smile. Just "his" smile though, the rest of me stays as cute 'lil me. After all, we don't need Frisk figuring anything out yet, now do we?

There's only one way to end this fight. Destroy the enemy and grow strong. I summon a rainbow. Oh, but not the Roy G. Biv variety Chara knows from the surface. No, this one is SPECIAL, custom made just for her. It represents all of the worthless souls she has thrown away. White, light blue, orange, dark blue, purple, green, and yellow. Any last words, "mother?" Her eyes grow wide as my attack approaches.

 **As…** Her words are cut off, along with with her head, unable to finish that interrupted thought. Oh! What a shame. Guess nobody will ever hear her worthless final thoughts. Her dust lays upon the ground, never to know the comfort of being laid to rest upon one's favorite thing. I abandon it like the worthless trash it is. Yet still, I can't feel anything at all.

How pathetic. She truly was as useless in death as she was in life. I guess I simply have to try Papyrus next. He always was my favorite toy. Maybe HE can actually prove worthwhile.

As I exit the Ruins, another ancient memory of Chara resurfaces. Emboldened by Chara's presence, monsterkind had finally mustered enough bravery to abandon the Ruins. The royal family was among of the last to leave. Partly so the others could scout for invading humans. But also since the King and Queen were personally letting everyone know of the decision to finally move out.

Our parents had found no difficulty pushing forward through the cold snow and chilling wind. Chara, however, was a different story. Without any fur or thick hides to shield them from the harsh cold, they were shivering. Barely able to even move forward.

Their brother, realizing their sibling's struggles, ran back and offered to hold them close as the two made the long trek across these snowy fields. Inexplicably, the prince thought he could feel something warm in his chest, as he held his dearest friend near. Even though it was a long trek, the two made the best of it. Laughing, scratching, noogies, scary stories.

I remember the two of us being "happy" back then. And that it was something we used to enjoy. Even though I can no longer remember what it feels like, I- I would like for us to be "happy" again, Chara.

Anyways, that's enough old memories for now. Back to business.

FLOWEY 9999:99 LV:5

Snowdin

File saved.

* * *

Flowey's (and Chara's!) Notes

We are so close, Chara. Six, right? We just have to get six… And we'll do it together, right? T-then I can finally make up for my mistake, all those years ago. Let's finish what we started.

And WHY can't I strikethru worthless words like "who I 'am' " or "friendliness pellets?"


End file.
